


Конец означает начало

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort





	Конец означает начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Editors, An End Has A Start](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45502) by hermiones. 



Став старше, Атобе осознает, что жизнь не начинается в двадцать, тридцать или сорок. Она заканчивается в восемнадцать – одновременно со школой и теннисом. Они с товарищами выбираются из старого кокона, облачаются в деловые пиджаки и тщательно наглаженные брюки. Их пальцы постепенно привыкают сжимать ручки портфелей. Конец пути разительно отличается от начала, однако окружающие их глупцы называют это веселым путешествием сквозь жизнь. Как видится Атобе, такое путешествие берет свое начало на красивой проселочной дороге – и заканчивается в грязи, среди гадюк и ядовитого плюща. Веселья в этом нету ни на грош – если только вы не отважный первооткрыватель. Сам Атобе им не является и никогда не станет.

Он излагает эти мысли Юуши за чашечкой саке (о господи, саке! Наверняка, отец тоже пил его в возрасте Атобе), и тот погружается в раздумья. Для самого Юуши жизнь началась в четырнадцать – когда у него появилась первая девушка. С тех пор его жизненная стезя представляет собой бесконечный секс, редкие сердечные страдания и огромное количество брачных предложений, ни одно из которых так и не закончилось свадьбой. Все это, наверное, очень весело. Юуши не понимает пессимистических взглядов Атобе, но хотя бы внимательно его слушает.

Едва Атобе заканчивает свою тираду, как за окном начинается дождь. Это вызывает у него смех – потому что… то есть… ай, да ну, это же очевидно. Юуши выглядывает наружу, где развешенное для просушки белье начинает набираться влагой. Взгляд его устремляется к виднеющимся вдалеке постройкам – совсем как в детстве, когда они забирались на школьную крышу и пытались отыскать свои дома. Найти дом Атобе всегда было проще – и тогда, и сейчас: внушительное здание, окруженное теннисными кортами, которыми Атобе теперь никогда не пользуется.

– Давай сыграем в теннис, – предлагает Юуши.

– Дождь идет, – напоминает Атобе.  
Юуши корчит рожу:  
– И что?

У Атобе нет ответа на этот вопрос – факт, который многое говорит о его нынешней жизни. Он уже практически ничего не соображает – и настолько страдает от скуки, что не может привести ни одной разумной причины, почему играть в теннис под дождем, когда на тебе деловой костюм, – дурацкая идея. А ведь в шестнадцать лет он бы с ходу назвал целых двадцать. Кажется, причины тоже изжили себя. Так что в конечном итоге они все же играют, и это глупо, мокро и совершенно ужасно. И все же зрелище того, как Юуши бегает по корту, разбрызгивая лужи и выкрикивая: «Зона Ошитари!», вызывает у Атобе столь сильный смех, что, кажется, воспоминания пятнадцатилетней давности оживают…


End file.
